Avaci
Avaci is the goddess of the universe. She was born a little bit after Mitera was born and has two younger siblings, Grande Etoile and Dark Energy. Personality Avaci is benevolent, generous, and always willing to help out. As a god, she can't interfere with people's lives, but what she can do, is influence, guide, and give. She's very caring and cares for everyone in the universe, no matter how bad they are (except for Dark Energy). She can be a little forgetful and likes to crack jokes every now and then. Appearance Avaci is a Sprite. She wears a gray crown, with red stars on it. On the front of her hair, she has a massive cowlick, where it covers her left eye. Small strands of hair are tied with star barrettes at the near bottom. She has one on both sides of her face. On the back of her hair, parts of it are raised at the sides and the rest of it is down. She wears a star necklace and parts of it have beads. She wears a shoulder dress. At the bottom of the sleeves, there are small black stars lined up. At the bottom of the dress, it has a "cloud" appearance. She's also wearing a skirt underneath, but that's mostly obscured by the dress. She wears flats that have small stars on the front of them. Weapons/Powers/Abilities Avaci has the ability to make dimensional portals, she can teleport, create projections, and communicate through telepathy. If she feels that she has to, she will use her staff to fight. With it, she can create force fields, create a giant star that decreases by releasing smaller stars, her staff can be used as a star gun as well, which shoots many stars in a straight line or in different directions, rapidly. She can just use her staff for simple attacks, like waving it. She'd rather prefer to talk, but there have been times where she had to fight. Family/Friend Relationships Family Grande Etoile= Grande Etoile is Avaci's little brother. |-|Dark Energy= Dark Energy is Avaci's little sibling. |-|Mitera= Mitera is Avaci's mom. |-|Dydimi= Dydimi is Avaci's aunt. Friends Starla= here Others Concept and Design Avaci started out as two characters, Universa and Supernova. Universa was Big Bang's (pre Grande Etoile) wife, and hey ruled the universe together. One of their kids was Spernova, who was in charge of ruling early Novacia at the time. It's unknown if Avaci was created early on before she was revealed in 2014. In the same year, she was revealed with a new name and design. In early 2015, Avaci got a redesign, where she obtained legs and had much more stars in her design. She got shoes and a new necklace. It was to make her more goddess like. History Trivia * When Universa and Supernova got their redesign to Avaci, the creator thought that the two's designs were very similar. Gallery File:Avaci_1.png | File:Avaci_2.png |''Avaci's current design.'' File:Avaci_3.png |''Supernova.'' File:Avaci_4.png |''Universa.'' Category:Gods Category:Characters that live in Darkstarius Dimensions Category:Characters